Hands
by Lauren Wagner
Summary: Metalocalypse: Toki has something wrong with him but Toki is there for him


They thought he did it because he was the world's fastest guitarist.

To the three Americans of Dethklok; Skwisgaar's fingers always fluttering over the strings of his guitar was simply a way for him to practice, a way for him to always stay as the world's fastest guitar player alive. After all, Toki was actually starting to get better at playing his own guitar and there was always the risk of some new talent coming in with even faster fingers.

Charles suspected that there was more to it than simply him practicing constantly, but when he asked Skwisgaar about his fingers constantly moving, the Swede had merely told him that he was a "dildos" and that he should go "be a dildos" somewhere else.

Charles decided to leave the subject alone after that.

The truth was that Skwisgaar could not stop moving his fingers. It physically hurt him when his fingers stopped moving over the strings of his guitar and he sometimes fell asleep with his fingers still moving.

His fingers kept going even while he was trying to have sex with one of his MILFS or GMILFS and if one of them pointed out his fingers' movements; he would fly into a rage and have the woman thrown out of the mansion at once, where she was usually eaten by a yardwolf or taken out by a sniper.

He did not want the others to know however, because he knew that there was something wrong with him and he didn't want to be kicked out of the band because there was something wrong with his nervous system.

And so it was that Skwisgaar did everything in his power to try and hide his endlessly moving hands; he kept them clenched in his lap during their band meetings, he carried his guitar with him everywhere so that he could have some kind of excuse for playing it, and at times when it was necessary, he would bite down violently on a finger to make it stop moving, the taste of copper bitter on his tongue.

He had been forced to use this tactic recently; biting down angrily on each finger as the band was forced to sit through another lawsuit.

While some mother screamed and wailed that her son had drowned himself trying to do what their CD for fish only had told him to do; Skwisgaar bit himself badly on each slender digit before hiding his hands in his lap for the duration of the trial.

…

"Sons of de bitches!" the Swede swore softly, gritting his teeth as he dropped the bottle of peroxide for what seemed like the hundredth time.

After the judge threw out the irate mother's case most of the band had decided to go out to celebrate with the usual drinking binge. Skwisgaar could tell however that his fingers were going to be very restless today and so he had declined the offer, holing himself up in his room to go and try to stop them.

He played his guitar wildly for four hours until they ached and bled at the tips, but they still wanted to move and so he tried biting them again.

The biting only made the bleeding worse.

So now he was trying to clean his wounds with peroxide, unable to hold the bottle still as the liquid spilled on everything BUT his damned fingers.

"Stupids dildos!" he snarled, narrowing his eyes as he quickly snatched up the bottle.

"Skwisgaar?"

"I-is-to-bes-doings-nothings!" Skwisgaar yelped, throwing the bottle over his shoulder as he snatched up his guitar and promptly began to finger the strings wildly.

"Skwisgaar, is me…Toki."

Looking over his shoulder, Skwisgaar let out a sigh of relief.

"You was biting you hands at the trials." Toki said, the bandages in his arms held like an offering.

"Dey would not stops with de movinks agains." Skwisgaar mumbled, bowing his head in shame as his fingers continued to move to spite him.

"I tinks you should sees a doctors soons." Toki said as he walked over and sat in front of him. "You hands is movings mores and mores now."

"I nots goinks to dildo American doctors!" Skwisgaar snarled, shaking his head as he struggled to let go of the guitar. "He probably calls me Michals J Foxes and moves on!"

"Why he call yous a foxes? Dey is an animals!"

Skwisgaar stared down at his lap, finally free of his guitar but not his fingers.

"I not sicks. My fingers is justs beings de dildos rights now!" he said finally.

Toki looked at him knowingly, unrolling the bandages.

"Here…"

He took Skwisgaar's hands and he started to clean and wrap up his wounds tenderly, humming softly as he did so.

"You wills sees! Soons my fingers wills stops and den I wills be normals! De others still don'ts know, yes?"

"I don't tink they is smart enoughs to notice, Skwisgaar." Toki assured him, keeping his eyes on his work.

"You is damned rights!" Skwisgaar nodded, narrowing his eyes as he looked away. "I is am justs as normals as anypersons else!"

"Of course you is."

"I is thats I is!" Skwisgaar announced, his all ready hideous English getting worse as he got upset.

"Done." Toki announced and Skwisgaar looked down at his hands.

Each finger was individually wrapped with a bandage, allowing him to still use his hands normally.

His fingers weren't moving either.

Smiling, Toki took Skwisgaar's hands in his own and he looked up at him, tilting his head to one side.

"I is heres for yous, Skwisgaars." He promised. "I helps stops the tremblings, ja?"

Skwisgaar smiled and he nodded, resting his forehead against Toki's as he looked into his eyes.

"Ja." He agreed softly.


End file.
